Enchanted Smurf (Glovey Story)
Background The enchanted Smurf (AKA a Super Smurf) is the Smurf who acquires special abilities for as long as he requires them; His power(s) originate from wishing on a shooting star. The Smurf then absorbs the star's power and becomes invincible. He may choose how long they would like to have the power, but cannot go back to normal until he finds another wishing star. Another way to loose his powers is when he falls asleep or whenever he is too weak and is tired. Another form referred as the Enchanted Smurf Neo by Glovey Smurf, is acquired when the the Smurf uses the Sun Capsule to gather energy from the Sun and bestowing his body in the legendary armor of God. However, the Neo form is only available after having obtained all the pieces of the Armor after completing the trials in the Sun. Appearance Enchanted Smurf His outfit consists of a white sports jacket with a white fedora. Sometimes, the outfit includes a blue shirt with a white tie and white spats on black shoes. Neo The Neo form consists of a full body armor and a full face helmet. The eyes also become bright yellow. The pieces include: *Helmet of Salvation - Allows bearer to have face protection from any targets, even with eyes exposed. A noticeable feature is the color timer on the chest, which is very sensitive. *Breastplate of Righteousness - Can take several hits without taking severe damage, although it does contain a color timer in the middle which blinks after the armor begins to run out of energy. *Shield of Faith - Activated after acquiring the shield orb and combining it with the capsule. It embodies the soldier with a force field that blocks all attacks. *Belt of Truth - A belt fit for a Sunwalker. Used for holding the capsule. *Sword of Spirit - Activated from the capsule, which acts as a more powerful version of the Specium Blade. *Feet Shod - Boots fit for a soldier of the heavens. Allows the user to walk through the hottest flames. Can also deliver a powerful kick. Abilities *Star kick (Enchanted only) - Delivers a kick with star power *Star pointer (Enchanted only) - Works by making your hand into a gun and pointing at your opponent *Tornado Spin - Spin around, making a big whirlwind that sends opponents flying away *Flight - The ability to defy gravity *Blue Moon Kiss (Enchanted only) - The kiss of life (Used once only to save Smurfette) *Star Punch (Enchanted only) - Deliver a punch with star power *Change into any size (Neo only) - Become a giant *Specium Blade (Neo Only) - Turns capsule into a laser sword *Sun Heal (Neo Only) - Heal yourself with the Sun's rays *Specium Beam (Neo Only) - Delivers solar rays that obliterates opponent Trivia *The idea for super powers is respectively based on Hero Smurf from the "Hero: The Guardian Smurf Stories." *The shooting star idea respectively came from the film Moonwalker along with Glovey's attire which consists of the'' Smooth Criminal suit. *The Sun Capsule idea came from the ''Ultraman" series. *The Helmet of Salvation is modeled after the helmet used by the original Megaman from the franchise of the same name. *The Breastplate of Righteousness is modeled after the torso of the original Ultraman of the Ultra franchise. *The Belt of Truth is modeled after the Ultra Bracelet from the Ultra franchise. *The boots of the Neo form are modeled after the boots worn by the Mother of Ultra from the Ultra franchise. *The Sword of the Spirit is inspired by the Lightsaber'' '' of the Starwars franchise making it a laser sword, while the Specium blade is a simple glowing sword. Category:Glovey Smurf characters Category:Magic spells and formulas Category:Magical characters Category:Alternate identities Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Original character creations